1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp.
2. Background Art
When driving a vehicle at night, a driver normally turns a headlamps ON so as to irradiate low-beams on a road surface, and turns the headlamps ON so as to irradiate high-beams when needed, to confirm a front side of the vehicle. However, when light is irradiated further above from a so-called cut-off line, a driver of a vehicle traveling ahead or a pedestrian walking ahead may be subjected to a glare. Therefore, there has been proposed a vehicle headlamp which determines a position of a person, for example, forming a mask having a dimension and position corresponding to the person on an image forming device, thereby forming a shadow projected around the person (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). There has also been proposed a vehicle headlamp device which detects the presence or absence of a vehicle traveling ahead, for example, adjusting light so as to reduce light in one direction depending on the detection result, thereby irradiating the thus reduced light to the other direction (refer to Patent Document 2, for example) There has also been proposed a night-vision system for vehicle in which, for example, an object is detected, and, among a plurality of image elements inside a light attenuation matrix, at least light of one image element is attenuated depending on the detection result (refer to Patent Document 3, for example)    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-231178    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-04-081337    [Patent Document 3] JP-A-2006-188224
As disclosed in the above Patent Documents, there has been proposed a technology in which an intermediate member divided into a plurality of partitions capable of switching from light transmittance to light shielding or vice versa is arranged between a light source and a projection lens to mask light irradiated ahead, thereby suppressing glare from being given to people in front. However, where this technology is adopted, a border part between the partitions is less likely to transmit light or emit light than other parts, and the border part may be lit dimly in a projection image.